bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
| image = 300px | race = Shinigami | birthday = 19 września | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 169 cm | weight = 59 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = 5 oficer 11 Dywizji | team = Plik:11.jpeg 11 Dywizja | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | base of operations = 11 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = ? | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 85 | anime debut = Odcinek 26 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Jun Fukuyama | english voice = Brian Beacock | spanish voice = Claudio Domingo (Hiszpania) Moisés Iván Mora (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest 5 oficerem 11 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego kapitanem jest Kenpachi Zaraki. Wygląd Jego prawe oko przyozdobione jest piórami (pionowe czerwone i poziome żółte). Ma długi, pomarańczowy kołnierz i prawy rękaw, które są połączone tym samym materiałem o tym samym kolorze. Uważa on siebie za najpiękniejszą osobę na świecie i ma specyficzny gust, który wydaje się rozumieć tylko jego Zanpakutō. W jednej serii widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku z liceum Karakury. Charakter Kocha wszystko co piękne, przede wszystkim samego siebie. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel to Madarame Ikkaku. Yumichika należy jednak do 11 oddziału, w którym każdy posiada Zanpakutō opierający się jedynie na sile fizycznej. Nawet samo posiadanie broni opartej na Kidō jest hańbą, dlatego Yumichika nazywa swój miecz innym imieniem, aby nie przechodził do pełnego Shikai i wydawał się oparty na sile fizycznej. Historia thumb|left|Yumichika w młodości, zanim został ShinigamiYumichika był przyjacielem Ikkaku Madarame jeszcze przed tym, jak Kenpachi Zaraki został kapitanem. Postanowili oni zostać Shinigami i dołączyć do 11 Dywizji. Yumichika wybrał sobie stanowisko 5 oficera, ponieważ 4 stanowisko mu się nie podobało, a 3 zajął Ikkaku. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Yumichika walczy z Ganju Yumichika, obok Ikkaku, znajduje Ichigo i Ganju wkrótce po ich przybyciu do Seireitei, a po krótkiej wymianie słów, Ganju próbuje uciec. Yumichika zaczyna gonić Ganju, co jest większością walki z Yumichiką. Po pewnym czasie Ganju próbuje zatrzymać Yumichikę, by ten go nie gonił, używa swoich magii, lecz bez skutku. Ostatecznie Yumichika zostaje pokonany. thumb|right|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego miecza Kiedy Makizō Aramaki przynosi Orihime Inoue do siedziby 11 Dywizji, Kenpachi postanawia jej pomóc, ponieważ oznacza to, że będzie miał szansę na rewanż z Ichigo. Niesie ją na swoim ramieniu wraz z Yachiru, towarzyszą mu Yumichika, Ikkaku i Aramaki. Spotykają oni poszkodowanych: Chada, Ishidę i Ganju. Shiba pyta się Yumichiki czy go pamięta, ten udaje, że nie, twierdząc, że nie pamięta brzydkich twarzy. Yumichika jako pierwszy wyczuwa silny nacisk Reiatsu poziomu kapitana i informuje o tym Kenpacheigo. Makizō zaczyna się bać, gdy widzi kim są owi kapitanowie, a także porucznicy, są to: Kaname Tōsen, Shūhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamura i Tetsuzaemon Iba, ale Yumichika mówi mu aby się nie bać, ponieważ jest ich więcej i są oni silniejsi. Kenpachi każe swoim podwładnym odejść od pola bitwy, twierdząc, że poradzi sobie sam z całą czwórką. Kiedy Hisagi i Iba przygotowują się do walki, Yumichika mówi, że zajmie się Hisagim, a Ikkaku zamierza walczyć z Ibą. Początkowo Yumichika z trudem walczy z Shūheiem, ale zauważając, że są już wystarczająco oddaleni od reszty, uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Shikai, pokonując go. thumb|left|Szczęśliwy Yumichika znajduje Kenpachiego po walce z Hisagim Yumichika spotyka później Kenpachiego i pyta się, czy jego walka została już zakończona. Zaraki mówi mu, że nie, ponieważ Komamura zabrał Kaname, wspominając coś o szacunku do Yamamoto. Zauważa u Yumichiki dziwną radość i pyta się, czy jest to spowodowane wygraną walką z Hisagim bez żadnych zabrudzeń na ubraniu. Yumichika mówi mu, że przed szukaniem kapitana przebrał się, ponieważ jego ciuchy były zniszczone. Po ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, widzimy Yumichikę rozmawiającego z Ibą. Pyta się go, dlaczego tak często odwiedza siedzibę 11 Dywizji. Ten odpowiada mu, że byłby przy swoim kapitanie, ale potrzebuje on trochę samotności. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar thumb|right|Yumichika wraz z Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ikkaku i Renjim wchodzą do klasy Ichigo Yumichika jest następnie przeniesiony do zespołu Hitsugayi do spraw związanymi z Arrancarami i pojawia się z resztą w klasie Ichigo, co go bardzo zaskakuje. W nocy, zarówno on jak i Ikkaku opuszczają dom Ichigo, aby znaleźć miejsce do spania. Yumichika wyczuwa energię Hollowa i pyta się Ikkaku, czy nie chce z nim walczyć. Ikkaku mówi, że nie ma na to ochoty i przy tylu Shinigami nie pożyje on zbyt długo. Yumichika zgadza się z nim, lecz twierdzi, że z energią tego Hollowa jest coś nie tak. Później, Yumichika i Ikkaku są pokazywani podczas dyskusji o kulki ryżu i błędny sposób przechowywania ich. Później Ikkaku wyczuwa Reiatsu Arrancara i opuszczają oni swoje Gigai, zmierzając na miejsce zdarzenia. thumb|left|Yumichika rozmawia z Keigo Na początku Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku w walce z Arrancarem Edradem Lionesem. Kiedy walka zbliża się do Keigo Asano, Yumichika pozostaje na uboczu i po prostu obserwuje walkę Ikkaku z Arrancarem. Kiedy Keigo pyta się Yumichiki, kim jest Ikkaku, ten odpowiada, że jest drugim, najsilniejszym Shinigami w 11 Dywizji. Asano następnie pyta, czy pomoże w walce swojemu towarzyszowi, ale Yumichika mówi, że nie, i twierdzi, że dla Ikkaku jest to zabawa i nie chce mu w niej przeszkadzać. Keigo dziwi się i mówi, że walka nie może być zabawą. Mówi, że jeśli Yumichika mu nie pomoże, Ikkaku przegra walkę. Yumichika jest pewien, że Ikkaku wygra, jeśli miałby przegrać, to chciałby umrzeć właśnie w taki sposób. Po tym jak Edrad uwalnia swój Resurrección, Yumichika kontaktuje się z Soul Society. Wyjaśnia, że siła wroga jest większa niż oczekiwano i prosi o powiadomienie reszty Shinigami na Ziemi o wrogu. thumb|Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku wejść do domu Keigo Kiedy Ikkaku uwalnia Bankai, Yumichika mruczy pod nosem, mówiąc, że ostatecznie postanowił go pokazać. Później po walce Ikkaku z Edradem, Ikkaku spada z nieba. Yumichice udaje się go odnaleźć, mówiąc, że wiedział że żyje. Później razem z Ikkaku i Keigo idą do jego domu by opatrzyć rany 3 oficera. Siostra Keigo początkowo wydaje się być zszokowana widokiem Ikkaku, ale szybko się rozwesela (ponieważ lubi łysych). Później widzimy Yumichikę komentującego ubiór Mizuho, który dostaje w głowę od Madarame i twierdzi, że jego komentarze zaczynają się robić denerwujące. Następnie są zaskoczeni przybyciem Matsumoto. Ikkaku pyta się jej czy nie zostałaby z nimi, jeśli nie ma się gdzie podziać, Yumichika mówi mu, że tymczasowo mieszka ona u Orihime. thumb|left|Wściekły Yumichika kilkakrotnie uderza mieczem o skałę Później widzimy Yumichikę, gdy za pomocą Jinzen próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim mieczem. Robi się zły, zaczyna krzyczeć, że Fuji Kujaku jest irytujący i uważa, że świat kręci się wokół niego. Matsumoto każe mu być cicho, jednak on nadal narzeka. Hałas przerywa Hitsugaya i Ikkaku, którzy również starają się porozumieć ze swoim mieczem, więc Hitsugaya wrzeszczy na nich, by byli cicho, inaczej wykopie ich z powrotem do Soul Society. Ikkaku następnie rozładowuje sytuację, zauważając, że chmury poruszają się szybciej. Wkrótce do grupy zaczyna docierać silny sygnał potężnej energii duchowej. Z Garganty zaczynają wychodzić: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo i Wonderweiss Margela. Yumichika jest zaskoczony, mówiąc, że Arrancarzy przyszli za szybko z czym zgadza się Hitsugaya. Grimmjow idzie odnaleźć Ichigo, grupa zaczyna ich atakować, co rozpoczyna walkę Shinigami z Arrancarami. Yumichika pyta się o numer Luppiego, ten odpowiada, że jest 6 Espadą. thumb|right|Yumichika broni się przed atakiem Luppiego Walka z Luppim trwa, Yumichika zostaje odepchnięty przez Antenora, twierdząc, że nie pokona go jeden na jednego. W odwecie, Yumichika każe mu być cicho. Luppi następnie mówi, że chce walczyć jeden na czterech, wliczając Hitsugayę i Matsumoto do walki. Po uwolnieniu Resurrección, Hitsugaya przejmuje walkę z Luppim i odtąd walczą jeden na jednego. thumb|left|Yumichika zszokowany widokiem swojego kapitanaYumichikę widzimy ponownie w domu Orihime, kiedy Ichigo próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Soul Society. Grupa jest informowana o stanie Inoue, która zaginęła w Dangai podczas podróży z Soul Society do Karakury. Yamamoto radzi grupie, aby udali się z powrotem do Soul Society w celu przygotowania się do walki z Aizenem, co oznaczałoby odwrócenie się plecami do Orihime. Rukia mówi głównodowodzącemu, że odmawiają wypełnienia jego rozkazów, jednak Yamamoto z góry wiedział, że grupa nie zgodzi się na powrót. W pokoju zaczyna otwierać się Senkaimon, z którego wychodzą Byakuya Kuchiki i Kenpachi Zaraki. Nakazują oni grupie powrót do Gotei 13, inaczej będą oni musieli użyć siły, by ich tam zaprowadzić. Po tych słowach Hitsugaya wraz z grupą zgadzają się na rozkazy i wracają do Soul Society. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Później widzimy Yumichikę wraz z resztą Gotei 13, którzy walczą z asasynami korzystającymi z Bakkōtō. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Reakcja Yumichiki na widok prawdziwej formy miecza Charlotte Gdy Aizen i jego najlepsza trójka Espady przybywają do sztucznej Karakury, on wraz z Ikkaku, Hisagim i Kirą, pozostają w prawdziwej Karakurze w celu ochrony jej filarów. Baraggan Louisenbairn wysyła swoich Fracción do walki do w każdym chronionym punkcie prawdziwej Karakury, Yumichika trafia na Charlotte'a Chuhluhourne'a. Mimo podobnej osobowości, ich zdania na temat stylu różnią się, co powoduje poważną konfrontację między nimi. Prowokuje Arrancara do uwolnienia swojego miecza. Charlotte uwalnia swój miecz, jego wygląd powoduje u Yumichiki wybuch śmiechu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie może ich zobaczyć, Yumichika aktywuje prawdziwą formę swojego Shikai. thumb|right|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Zanpakutō Charlotte pyta, czy ta forma jego miecza to Bankai, Yumichika zaprzecza i ujawnia powody skrywania jego prawdziwej formy. Tłumaczy, że gdyby inni się dowiedzieli, że jego miecz jest oparty na Kidō, zostałby wyrzucony z 11 Dywizji. Bierze mały kęs z kwiatu, aby się uleczyć. Yumichika jest zaskoczony przegraną Ikkaku z jednym z Fracción Baraggana. Hisagi stara się go uspokoić, ale Yumichika nie słucha go. Biegnie na miejsce zdarzenia, aby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, jego późniejsze położenie w czasie reszty walk nie jest nam znane. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Yumichika otrzymuje wiadomości o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Rukongai i biegnie na miejsce z Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strona 14 Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Jako członek 11 Dywizji, Yumichika posiada spore umiejętności szermierki. Był w stanie pokonać Shinigami poziomu porucznika oraz Arrancara takiego jak Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Nie wykazuje się używaniem umiejętności w stylu Kidō, Hakuda, czy Shunpo, dlatego jako 5 oficer powinien znać przynajmnije jedną umiejętność na poziomie eksperckim. Shunpo: U Yumichiki zaobserwowano pewne umiejętności Shunpo. Był w stanie zatrzymać Ganju Shibę przed ucieczką oraz nadążyć za Arrancarem poziomu porucznika. Nie używa go ob zbyt często, jednak nie zdarzyło mu się walczyć szybkimi przeciwnikami, oprócz Hisagiego, choć ich walka nie była w większości pokazana. Wysoka wytrzymałość: Yumichika wykazał, że ma wysoką wytrzymałość. W swojej walce z Ganju Shibą pokazano, że po uderzeniu jego fajerwerkami zostają mu tylko niewielkie blizny. W walce z Luppim jest wielokrotnie bity, ale dalej może stać pomimo ran głowy. W późniejszych walkach z Charlottem, Yumichika zostaje opanowany przez jego ataki. Jego lewa ręka została złamana, pomimo tego wciąż walczył. Wysoka moc duchowa: Mimo, że Yumichika jest 5 oficerem, jego energia duchowa jest równa poziomowi porucznika. Jak sam stwierdził, jego stanowisko jest niższe od osób, które są od niego słabsze, tylko dlatego, że numer 4 mu się nie podoba, a 3 ma już Ikkaku Madarame. Był w stanie zaskoczyć i pokonać porucznika, a gdy wrócił do swojego kapitana wyglądał na wypoczętego i wesołego. Praktykant Kidō: Yumichika wykazał umiejętność korzystania z Kidō, potrafi używać Hadō i Bakudō na niskim poziomie bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Jego styl walki, nie opiera się jednak na tych umiejętnościach, jednak jego Zanpakutō jest oparte właśnie na tej dziedzinie sztuk walki Shinigami. Zanpakutō right|thumb|Fuji Kujaku : nosi przezwisko Fuji Kujaku, czyli "Wisteriowy Paw" (wisteria to pnącze o pięknych, błękitnych kwiatach). Przezwisko to wzięło się stąd, że Ruri'iro Kujaku nienawidzi koloru wisterii i wołany przezwiskiem nie przechodzi do pełnej formy Shikai. Wydaje się wtedy, że jest Zanpakutō fizycznym, jedynym typem dopuszczalnym w 11 Dywizji. Ma fioletową rękojeść i tsubę w kształcie krzyża. * Shikai: : Fuji Kujaku: Komenda uwalniająca to . W formie Shikai przybiera on formę czterech, zaokrąglonych ostrzy przypominających sierpy. Naprawdę nazywa się on Ruri'iro Kujaku. : Rui'iro Kujaku: Jest on uwalniany komendą . right|frame|Ruri'iro Kujaku : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Wtedy cztery ostrza z niepełnego Shikai zmieniają się w pnącza, które oplątują wroga i wysysają z niego energię duchową. Wraz z pochłanianym Reiatsu, kwiaty na pnączach rosną, kiedy rozkwitną, przeciwnik ginie z braku energii. Ponadto, Yumichika może pożywić się płatkami kwiatów, aby jak to mówi, "pożyczyć sobie" nieco Reiatsu. * Bankai: brak. Ciekawostki * W sondażach popularności, Yumichika podnosi się w każdym o kilka miejsc, w pierwszym zajął 34 miejsce, w drugim 21, a w trzecim 13. Cytaty * (Do Ganju Shiby) "To jest nieuniknione. Brzydcy ludzie zawsze są zazdrośni o tych pięknych. To naturalne." * (Jak powyżej) "Gdybyś był trochę mniej brzydki, mógłbym oszczędzić twoje życie." * (Do Charlotte'a Chuhluhourne'a) "Nie chcę patrzeć na coś tak ohydnego." * (Jak powyżej) "Oto prawdziwa forma mojego miecza - Ruri'iro Kujaku." Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oficerzy en:Yumichika Ayasegawa